Redemption
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Oneshot NaruHina baseada na música da banda Libra - Na Minha Pele


[**One-shot/Songfic**] Redemption. (_Redenção_)

Inspirada na música de **Libra**

•– **Na minha pele** -•

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

Minha história começa logo pelo fim. Talvez fique meio confuso de início mais logo você vai entender. Resolvi escrevê-la antes que não o pudesse mais. Daqui a alguns minutos ela estará terminada, embora eu não esteja mais aqui para colocar o "fim" na última página.

Antes de pensar em passar para o papel os últimos meses de minha existência amaldiçoada foi preciso pensar bastante em como seria o final. Não sou uma pessoa que acredita muito em destino, pois se existisse um destino escrito pelas mãos de Deus como reza a religião, as pessoas jamais sofreriam, ou se tornariam alcoólatras, ou se prostituiriam etc, etc e tal.

Ao em vez de destino prefiro acreditar na vida. Nos caminhos que ela proporciona e que não são obrigatórios a ninguém. Cada um escolhe o seu e recebe dele aquilo que ele pode oferecer. E ninguém fica preso em um único caminho. Todos nos podemos voltar a trás ou tentar torná-lo um caminho melhor dentro de nossas expectativas.

Só existe um caminho que, uma vez tomado, não se pode retornar a morte. E esse é o fim que escolhi para minha saga. Pois veja bem, uma história nunca tem fim, mesmo quando o autor se pronuncia num "e viveram felizes para sempre", ou quando aparece na tela do cinema o típico "fim" ou somente os créditos do filme, ou ainda quando o mocinho se casa com a mocinha e os outros casais vão à festa todos felizes no último capítulo de uma novela.

É sempre assim. Preferimos acreditar em finais felizes, contos de fadas e novelas onde tudo dá certo no final. Mas os não alienados sabem que não é bem assim na vida real, no mundo real. As pessoas sofrem desde o nascimento e no último capítulo de suas vidas ninguém está sorrindo, ou se beijando, ou fazendo festa. Morte. O capítulo comum e inevitável na vida de todos.

Enquanto ela não chega à história não tem fim. Enquanto o último suspiro não fechar o ciclo vital de cada ser vivente, ainda há mais capítulos a serem adicionados. E foi exatamente por isso que escolhi adiantar o fim do "livro", ou chame-o como quiser. Só assim poderei dar um verdadeiro final a tudo isso.

Só lamento não poder escrevê-lo aqui, pois numa história de verdade não se pode escrever aquilo que não se viveu. Portanto terei de morrer primeiro. O que me impossibilitara automaticamente de escrever o final. Mas isso já está mais do que óbvio, não é?

Ou talvez seja melhor assim. Terminar o "livro", ou seja, lá o que isso for, assim, sem fim. Se alguém um dia vier a publicar isso não irá vender muito se a personagem principal se suicidar no final. As pessoas não gostam de finais trágicos. Especialmente as mulheres que buscam beijos, ação, aventura, paixão, romance e um final feliz.

Considerando todas essas opções e reflexões o melhor que posso fazer agora é lhes narrar a minha história que não segue uma cronologia exata, mesmo porque estou escrevendo com minhas memórias e as colocarei aqui na ordem e medida que forem surgindo.

Como disse, talvez seja confuso no começo e, talvez no fim, ou melhor, quando acabar o texto, você considere ter sido uma perda de tempo ficar aqui parado lendo essas ridicularidades de minha parte. Mas eu não estou aqui para publicar um Best Seeler mundial, estou apensa narrando minha vida até o presente momento de minha tentativa de suicídio. Então vamos lá.

* * *

• **Capela Apostólica de Longville** • _Um dia antes de resolver escrever minhas memórias_.

- "Sua benção padre". – Ajoelhou-se no flexório do confessionário.

- "Deus a abençoe minha filha. O que a traz a casa do senhor? O que atormenta teu coração?".

- "Padre eu pequei".

**Eu sinto mais do que eu devia sentir**

* * *

• **Ainda na capela** •

- "Qual foi seu pecado filha?"

- "O amor é meu pecado padre. Amo um homem que me é proibido."

- "O que te proíbe de amar esse homem filha"? Laços do matrimônio?"

- "Não exatamente padre... Ele é casado sim, mas não com uma mulher..."

**Eu penso mais do eu devia pensar**

* * *

　•**Minha casa** • _Naquele mesmo dia, só que a noite, depois de tomar todas e se encontrada perambulando pelo centro por uma de minhas amigas, Haruno Sakura._

- "Eu não agüento mais Sakura. Eu não posso viver sem ele". – Estava completamente bêbada atirada no chão do banheiro sobre a água fria que caia do chuveiro.

- "Hinata... Você tem que esquecer isso..." – Tentou se aproximar e oferecer ajuda, mas a amiga recusou empurrando-a na direção oposta.

- "NÃO! VOCÊ... Você não entende?" – Agora chorava em pleno desespero. – "Eu, eu... Eu o amo".

**Mas não posso dizer que eu não sou feliz**

* * *

• **Minha casa** • _Hoje de manhã quando ainda não sabia o que faria pelo resto dos meus dias. Inuzuka Kiba, outro amigo, veio me visitar depois de dias sem que eu respondesse seus telefonemas._

- "Hinata. Você tem que sair dessa casa." – Sentou ao lado da garota no sofá da sala.

- "Kiba-kun. Eu não quero sair de casa".

- "Você vai acabar morrendo de tristeza".

- "Eu não estou triste Kiba-kun. Eu sou feliz como nunca fui antes".

- "Você não parece nada feliz." – Fitou a garota por alguns instantes. Olheiras profundas, olhos inchados. Devia ter passado a noite em claro chorando. Não penteara o cabelo e ainda estava de pijama. Junto das latinhas vazias de coca-cola na mesa de centro da sala de estar, um balde de pipoca vazio e várias embalagens de chocolate amassadas. Havia fitas de vídeo jogadas no chão e as janelas e cortinas fechadas deixavam o ambiente frio e sombrio.

- "Foi só uma noite de filmes melosos..." – Sorriu tentando ser gentil. – "Eu sou uma pessoas feliz Kiba-kun. Feliz apesar de todos os erros que tenho cometido atualmente. Como, por exemplo, alugar Titanic, Doce Novembro, Cidade dos Anjos, Um amor para recordar e Outono em Nova York numa mesma noite." – Agora tentava parecer engraçada. – "Apesar de tudo isso não deixo de ser feliz Kiba-kun. E sabe por quê?"

- "Não faço idéia".

- "Porque eu amo. E quem ama encontra a felicidade mesmo em meio à decepção".

**Eu não posso dizer que eu não queria estar aqui**

* * *

• **Malizer's Restaurante **• _Almoço com o meu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, depois de me despedir de Kiba e receber o convite do papai me obrigando a encontrá-lo antes que chamasse a polícia para me tirar de casa._

- "Minha filha. Não acha que está na hora de reconsiderar a viagem à América? Sua mãe ficaria muito feliz".

- "Pai!"

- "Filha. Reconsidere".

- "Não há o que reconsiderar. Eu não vou embora".

- "Mas não seria melhor passar um tempo fora até você..."

- "Até o que? Até eu esquece-lo? Pai. Eu não vou esquecê-lo nunca."

- "Filha, eu..."

- "Chega papai! Eu não vou embora. Eu nasci aqui, cresci aqui. Eu amo esse lugar. Meus amigos, minha família, meu trabalho. Tudo está aqui. O homem da minha vida está aqui e não vou partir, não posso. Mesmo que isso seja o melhor eu não conseguiria. Longe dele eu morreria mais depressa. Aqui pelo menos morrerei aos poucos a cada pedaço que se soltar do meu coração".

**Pois aqui... Aqui você está**

* * *

• **Capela Apostólica de Longville** • _Duas horas antes de decidir escrever o "livro"_

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

Olha lá ele. Seus olhos piedosos que muitas vezes me condenaram ao inferno enquanto tentavam me salvar e mostrar o céu. O cabelo loiro bagunçado, rebelde, parece o de um adolescente desleixado.

Mas ele não é. É um homem. O homem da minha vida. O problema? O problema é que ele não pode ser meu. Na verdade é meio complicado de explicar. Em suma o problema é que ele é... Padre!

**E onde você estiver é o meu lugar**

* * *

• **Ainda na capela** •

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

A longa e negra batina cobrindo todo seu corpo. Misterioso e desejado corpo. Corpo que ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer por completo. Só algumas partes quando o via sem camisa ou de bermudas cultivando seu tão amado canteiro, que fica nos fundos da capela.

É. Lá está ele. E aqui estou eu. Trancada em meu carro do outro lado da rua, escondida entre os vidros fumes do automóvel, observando ele do outro lado da rua.

As beatas fazem fila para pedir sua benção e aproveitar o ensejo para admirar o jovem e belo evangelizador. Faz quase um ano que ele é padre, seis meses que se tornou pároco da capela da cidade. Desde então as filas de fiéis nas missas só fazem aumentar. Principalmente o número de mulheres.

Não é de se espantar. Com um padre desse eu viria para a igreja todos os dias. Como muitas das vezes eu fiz desde que o conheci. Nunca fui muito religiosa, nem gostava de acordar cedo no domingo para cochilar nos bancos duros da igreja, como fazia quando era uma garotinha rebelde.

Porém desde que descobri sua existência meus dias se resumem a observá-lo escondida do carro, fazer visitas à igreja e a todos os lugares que ele freqüenta, e levantar assustadoramente cedo para ser a primeira e entrar na igreja.

Sei que é loucura, mas se você estivesse no meu lugar ouvindo aquela voz firme, masculina ecoando por entre as paredes daquela simplória capela. Chega quase a ser um privilégio ouvir uma missa celebrada por aquela voz, por aquele homem.

Ele arranca suspiros até das velhinhas beatas que vem com seus véus e bíblias embaixo do braço todas faceiras pedir a benção do homem. Chega a ser engraçado. E perturbador. Como alguém como ele pode se tornar um padre? Não que seja ruim ser um padre, mas alguém como ele devia ser venerado e amado não por um título eclesiástico, mas pelo homem maravilhoso que ele é.

E quando digo maravilhoso não digo só no sentido físico da coisa. Esse padre é inacreditavelmente perfeito. É amável, gentil, caridoso, amigável, sincero, divertido, simpático, de belezas equilibradas, exterior e interiormente.

Olha só o sorriso dele. Ele sempre abre esse sorriso sufocante quando cumprimenta qualquer pessoa. Sempre tão convidativo, tão extrovertido. Parece até que faz de propósito. Que sabe que estou aqui o vigiando e rezando para que ele atravesse a rua, me arrebate em seus braços e sufoque não só com seu sorriso, mas com seus beijos que tanto desejo provar.

**Eu quero mais do que eu devia querer**

* * *

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

A essa altura da história já deu pra entender mais ou menos o que me levou a tais pensamentos absurdos. Duas conclusões são claras e óbvias até aqui: Uma. Estou enlouquecendo de amor e não vejo mais saída alguma para fugir isso. Duas. Sim. Estou apaixonada por um padre.

Mas o que ainda não deve ter ficado muito claro é como, onde e porque isso tudo aconteceu, digo a origem de tudo e o que me levou a chegar a esse ponto. Pra isso precisaremos ir mais fundo, á uns seis meses atrás pra ser mais exata, no dia certo em que meu caminho cruzou com o dele.

* * *

• **Casa dos Nara** • _Noivado de Nara Shikamaru e Temari, dois outros grandes amigos._

- "Hinata! Esse aqui é o Padre Uzumaki. Ele é amigo de Shikamaru e irá celebrar nosso casamento." – Temari já havia arrastado a amiga festa adentro procurando o tal padre que a dias mencionava ansiosa por apresenta-lo. Não sabia que cargas d'água aquele padre devia ter de tão especial. Devia ser um velho careca, enrugado, de cara fechada e vestido – batina. Não lhe interessava nenhum pouco conhecê-lo. Mas quando surgiu ali, em sua frente, aquele homem alto, forte – viam-se facilmente os músculos do rapaz por baixo da blusa, preta e de manga curta, que parecia querer rasgar sobre o peitoral definido do mesmo; a calça preta social já não era tão apertada quanto, mas também deixava boa noção do homem debaixo dela – olhos azuis que, meu Deus, paralisavam qualquer relis mortal que resolvesse encará-los.

- "É um prazer conhece-la Senhorita Hinata!" – Como se já não bastasse a beleza exagerada do rapaz, ainda possuía uma voz forte e masculina que só o tornava ainda mais atraente. E o sorriso? Que sorriso era aquele que havia acabado de oferecer à garota extremamente perdida e encabulada em sua presença sabe-se lá por que. Nenhum homem a havia intimidado, a prendido dessa forma. Principalmente assim, de primeira vista. Estava tão "passada" que não conseguia respirar, correr, sorrir ou tentar simplesmente responde-lo.

- "..." – Não moveu um músculo o que deve ter causado ao homem parado a sua frente com uma das mãos estendidas a impressão de ter sido rejeitado, mal tratado, de estar incomodando. Claro que não era nada disso que estava acontecendo. Era completamente o oposto. E era ridícula aquela reação, mas Hinata não conseguiria agira diferente. Não naquele momento. Não estando tão perdidamente encantada.

- "Quando soubemos que ele vinha pra cá, nos decidimos na mesma hora por ele."

- "Vejo que já se conheceram". – Shikamaru surgiu na cena diminuindo assim a expressão embasbacada de Hinata. – "Esse cara aqui é meu amigo desde que eu era um pivete." – Bateu no ombro do amigo e ambos sorriram. Outro sorriso dele... Hinata não iria agüentar por muito tempo. – "Dá pra acreditar que esse garotão aqui iria se tornar padre." – Padre? Ela ouvira bem? Shikamaru disse padre? Não. Não era possível. Um homem desses... Mas lembrou-se da apresentação de Temari, Padre Uzumaki, ela dissera. Só podia ser brincadeira. Onde estavam à batina, a careca, as rugas, o cenho fechado? Esse homem não podia ser nunca um PADRE.

* * *

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

Ei! Ei! Vamos interromper um pouco essa parte. Até porque depois do encontro não é preciso mais dizer muita coisa. Naquela noite eu ainda tive alguns momentos com o Padre Uzumaki, e outras pessoas curiosas em volta de nós, e dos noivos.

Ele contou um pouco do seminário para Shikamaru, enquanto eu boquiaberta jurava pra mim mesma que aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Shikamaru relembrava da infância dos dois, o que me fazia desacreditar ainda mais na possibilidade de aquele homem descomunalmente perfeito ser portador de tão sério título eclesiástico.

A cada sorriso dele eu me perdia ainda mais. Seus olhos, sua voz. Os músculos pulsando debaixo da camisa quando ele gargalhava ao ouvir as palhaçadas que faziam juntos na infância.

A noite foi passando e as 21hrs ele se despediu de todos, incluindo eu, deixando a festa e os meus olhos ainda atordoados. Depois daquele dia só voltaria a vê-lo em uma semana. No dia do primeiro ensaio do casamento de Temari e Shikamaru. Hora de voltarmos a minhas memórias.

* * *

• **Capela Apostólica de Longville **• _Uma semana depois do "1° encontro". Ensaio do casamento de Shikamaru e Temari, marcado para acontecer daqui a um mês._

- "Hinata! Cadê você?" - Ouviu Temari gritar do lado de fora da sacristia.

- "Estou terminando de me vestir" - Hinata respondeu enquanto tentava desvendar a forma correta de colocar o vestido esquisito de dama de honra que Temari praticamente a obrigara a experimentar e usar no ensaio.

- "Te espero lá fora. Não demore. O padre Uzumaki já deve estar chegando." - E dizendo isso se afastou da porta voltando para noivo sentado no altar da capela.

Quando finalmente achou ter encontrado a "entrada" do vestido, Hinata se despiu meio constrangida por estar se trocando naquele lugar, de lingerie em plena sacristia. Foi quando uma porta nos fundos da sacristia abriu suavemente sem que a garota pudesse perceber e dela surgiu o famoso Padre Uzumaki.

Ao perceberem a presença um do outro foi inevitável a seqüência de ações. Os olhos dele passaram pelo corpo da moça despida, trajando uma pequenina e sensual lingerie - que ainda por cima era preta - e sua face enrubesceu diante do constrangimento evidente que aquilo lhe proporcionara. Simultaneamente os olhos dela dispararam do Padre para seu próprio corpo e do corpo para o padre novamente, a fazendo corar violentamente.

Ficaram estáticos por alguns segundos até o homem fitar novamente a moça e dar-lhe as costas em um pedido de desculpas tímido e envergonhado. Hinata recolheu o vestido que depositara sobre uma mesinha ao lado para se despir, e o vestiu incrivelmente rápido, embora ele estivesse meio torto e desajeitado em seu corpo.

- "S-Senhorita Hi-Hi-Hinata... Não esperava encontrá-la aqui na sa-sacristia". - Passou a mão pela cabeça desarrumando ainda mais os fios loiros, estando ainda de costas para a garota.

- "P-P-Perd-Perdão". - Não conseguia desengasgar as palavras presas em sua garganta devido a situação peculiar e que se envolvera a pouco. Respirou fundo e continuou. - "Temari ensaio vestido mandou vestir eu". - Foi pior do que a primeira tentativa. Respirou novamente enquanto jurou ouvir uma risadinha vinda do homem ainda de costas para ela. - "Temari me mandou vestir esse vestido para o ensaio."

- "Está explicado". - Ouviu o que parecia ser uma segunda risadinha. Ele não parecia mais estar tão constrangido. - "A senhorita já está vestida?" - Lembrou-se que ele ainda esperava que ela se vestisse para poder voltar ao normal.

- "Estou." - E ai ele voltou a encará-la com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. – "Desculpe-me padre, estou tão envergonhada".

- "Não tem nada Srtª. Hinata".

* * *

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

Depois desse dia fiquei uma semana sem vê-lo. Temari havia me dito que ele estava numa peregrinação religiosa sabe se lá onde, mas voltaria nesse mesmo prazo. Foram os dias mais angustiantes da minha vida.

Nada tirava da minha cabeça a voz, o olhar, a cena da sacristia... Aquilo tinha me deixado constrangida de momento, mas agora eu me pegava dando boas risadas sobre o episódio. Foi nesse período de tempo que descobri também uma coisa nova em mim, chamada saudade. Eu sentia falta daquele padre, só não sabia ainda o porquê, não exatamente.

Quando ele voltou, nos encontramos na capela novamente. Ele estava lá, lindo, sem camisa, cuidando das flores que ele plantava no canteiro dos fundos da mesma. E esse episódio também sempre me rendeu boas e saudosas risadas.

* * *

• **Capela Apostólica de Longville **• _Uma semana depois do episódio da sacristia._

Hinata parou a alguns metros de distância o observando completamente desligado do resto do mundo, cuidando das rosas e outras flores ali plantadas. Era realmente um homem muito bonito. Sem camisa, os fios loiros desgrenhados, o brilho nos olhos azuis celestiais. Não podia deixar de olhá-lo.

- "Srtª. Hinata." – Ele a havia finalmente percebido.

- "Padre Uzumaki... Eu... Vim lhe trazer um recado de Temari." – Ele deixou as rosas e se aproximou da jovem sorridente.

- "Algum problema com o casamento?"

- "Não, não. De forma alguma." – O tórax do rapaz a mostra não ajudava em nada na concentração da garota. E aqueles olhos azuis fascinantes, junto com o sorriso enorme e revigorante que ele sempre oferecia a todos de forma tão espontânea e sincera, pioravam em muito sua situação. – "Ela só precisa saber se pode vir até aqui esse fim de semana pra deixar os decoradores a par de tudo sabe, ela é meio "perua" às vezes."

- "Ah, entendo." – Sorriu novamente fazendo a garota se perder ainda mais. – "Não sendo no domingo de manhã, tudo bem. Celebraremos uma missa especial na capela e teremos uma confraternização com a comunidade, creio não poder liberar a capela para Temari-sama nesse período."

- "Tudo bem. Eu avisarei para ela."

- "Ok." – Ficaram alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer até Hinata buscar no simples jardim que o padre mantinha nos fundos da igreja, a desculpa mais imbecil para não ter que se despedir e perdê-lo de vista sem ter aproveitado aquela oportunidade de vê-lo e falar com ele.

– "As rosas são muito bonitas Padre Uzumaki." – Desviou do rapaz e foi até o canteiro, pôs-se a observar as rosas como se fosse algo realmente interessante a ela. – "O senhor mesmo quem as plantou?"

- "Sim. Gosto muito de plantas, de cultivá-las, cuidar da terra. Principalmente de rosas." – Aproximou-se também agachando na direção das belas flores e prosseguindo com o trabalho que iniciara pouco antes de receber a visita da jovem.

- "Eu também." – Mentiu enquanto babava vendo os músculos fortes e suados do padre se contraírem a cada novo movimento. Não tinha nada contra as pobres flores, mas não era um hábito comum a ela cultivar ou sequer observar jardins. Seu passatempo preferido sempre fora a moda, desfiles, criações. Tinha até tentado seguir carreira como estilista depois de deixar as passarelas, era modelo desde os quatorze anos, mas não dera muito certo.

- "A senhorita não me parece o tipo de pessoa que se interessa por plantas. – Sorrindo novamente."

- "E com o que eu pareço então?" – Fingindo estar indignada.

- "Bem..." – Passou os olhos rapidamente pela moça procurando não parar em nenhum ponto específico. – "Com uma pessoa rica, famosa, uma atriz ou cantora, talvez uma modelo."

- "Não me subestime Padre Uzumaki. Vou lhe mostrar que está enganado." – Se afastou do rapaz indo em direção a mangueira, abriu a torneira que ficava apenas a alguns passos dali e pôs-se a molhar as rosas.

- "A senhorita não pode deixar o jato de água correr tão forte. Isso quebra as flores, arranca suas pétalas". – Segurou o braço da garota e com o dedo sobre o dela, pressionou levemente a saída da mangueira para diminuir o jato de água que dela saia.

Hinata não pode evitar corar ao perceber quão próximos estavam seus corpos. Podia sentir a respiração dele, que agora parecia pouco acelerada, próxima do seu pescoço. A mão firme dele agora bobeava, e logo acabaram sem querer soltando a mangueira de uma vez o que fez com que ela balançasse no ar e molhasse assim a blusa da garota.

Na tentativa de ajudá-la e, ela de evitar maiores estragos, acabaram piorando a situação e deixando a blusa de Hinata quase que completamente encharcada.

- "Me desculpe Padre Uzumaki. Eu não queria atrapalhar seu trabalho. Acabei pagando por me meter onde não sou chamada." – Ela forçava um sorriso para disfarçar o constrangimento que aquilo lhe causara. Mas o rapaz parecia não ouvi-la, estava perplexo, os orbes azuis fixos numa mesma e única direção, a blusa de Hinata.

Só então ela percebeu o que acontecera ao se "banhar" daquela forma. Estava usando uma blusa branca que ficara bem colada no corpo quando a mesma recebera o jato de água a pouco e, além disso, justo hoje em que por acaso resolver não usar a peça intima que sustentava seus seios fartos e evitava o tipo exato de situação embaraçosa na qual se encontrava exatamente agora, a água deixara bem visíveis os mamilos da jovem sob a blusa.

- "Oh que vergonha." – Cobrindo o busto com as mãos. Estava completamente rubra, nunca fora pega em situação semelhante. Aquilo era brutalmente constrangedor. – "Me, m-me perd-perdoe P-Padre Uzu-Uzumaki." – Baixou a cabeça em sinal de desculpas, mas mais ainda para evitar que o rapaz a visse daquela forma, com uma expressão de extrema vergonha mais do que visível em sua face.

- "Blusa, eu, buscar, vou." – Saiu correndo tentando não tropeçar nas próprias pernas. Aquilo não deixara somente ela envergonhada, mas também ele, em intensidade muito maior até.

Era um padre, há um ano, ainda era novo e apesar da sua convicta vocação, não era nada "agradável" viver uma situação dessas. Ele era homem, um homem de carne, osso e sujeito ao pecado, e como qualquer outro seu corpo e mente reagiam a esse tipo de situação.

A única diferença é que na vida que ele levava não se podiam sentir as coisas que estava sentindo, não era permitido reagir da forma com a qual ele estava reagindo. Era preciso lidar com as emoções e expurgá-las, jogá-las para longe, evitá-las e renegá-las para evitar que isso pudesse de alguma forma tocar sua vocação.

* * *

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

Aquilo foi muito embaraçoso na época, mas não posso negar que também me senti muito satisfeita ao perceber que conseguira mexer com os sentimentos dele. E pra meu espanto, estava realmente certa. A partir daquele momento, as coisas começaram a mudar entre nós.

Na semana que se seguiu, mesmo ele me evitando, fazia o máximo para conseguir compartilhar de todos os momentos possíveis na companhia dele. Ia a todos os ensaios e comecei a freqüentar a capela todos os domingos. Era a melhor parte do fim de semana, ouvir aquela voz ecoando pelas paredes sólidas e frias daquele templo, enchendo os corações de todos de alegria, esperança e amor, no meu caso, principalmente de amor.

Mas o acontecimento que realmente desencadeou o nosso "romance" foi à terrível noite em que eu fora atacada próximo à capela, após a missa noturna de sábado que substituiria a missa matutina de domingo, visto que o Padre Uzumaki viajaria para a Itália e ficaria lá até quase a data do casório.

Naquela noite...

* * *

• **Proximidades da Capela Apostólica de Longville** • _Faltando agora menos de três semanas para o casamento de ShikaTema._

Hinata caminhava satisfeita na calçada em direção ao estacionamento onde o seu carro lhe esperava. Aquela noite tinha sido quase que perfeita. Durante uma hora pudera ouvir a voz do amado tocar-lhe o coração e a alma com doces palavras de consolo e incentivo, coisa que, mesmo que detestasse admitir, deixava ainda mais evidente a vocação dele para com o sacerdócio.

Distraída, Hinata não percebeu a proximidade dos três elementos às suas costas, que a cada passo dado em sua direção, ficavam com expressões ainda mais maliciosas em seus rostos obscuros e cheios de segundas intenções.

* * *

- "A missa foi maravilhosa Padre. Suas palavras tocaram fundo em meu coração essa noite. Estava bastante inspirado, não é?" – Uma senhora se aproximou acompanhada por uma garotinha e sua boneca.

- "Obrigada Shizuka-sama. Fico feliz em saber que minhas palavras lhe foram úteis." – Sorriu para a mulher, depois voltou seu olhar para a garotinha que puxava a barra da batina do mesmo. – "O que quer Yumi?" – Sorrindo para ela também, o mesmo sorriso sincero e gentil de sempre.

- "Padre. A moça bonita esqueceu isso." – Estendeu uma pequena bolsa de couro preta na direção do rapaz.

- "Moça bonita?" – Foi então que se lembrou de que "moça" se tratava, era Hinata. Ela se sentara do lado da garotinha no primeiro bando da capela e passara a noite toda o observando, o fitando e o fazendo ficar constrangido em plena missa. – "Hinata-sama." – Deixou a capela com a bolsa nas mãos, correndo para ver se a encontrava a tempo, antes que ela deixasse o local.

* * *

Só quando precisou das chaves para destrancar o carro é que Hinata se deu conta do que havia esquecido, além do próprio nome e endereço, ao ficar perdida ouvindo as lindas palavras do padre amado.

Mas já era tarde, ao se virar para retornar a capela, feliz por ter um motivo para revê-lo e se despedir dele de forma mais adequada, a garota se viu cercada por três homens que não pareciam nada gentis, muito menos bem intencionados.

Um deles avançou contra ela a segurando pelos braços. Ela se debatia e gritava por socorro, mas não aparecia ninguém, não se ouvia nada, nem uma alma viva naquele local, justo agora que mais precisava.

* * *

Ao ouvir os gritos desesperados vindo da direção oposta na qual corria, o rapaz mudou seu caminho e os seguiu desesperado, pois reconhecera a voz da dona de cada um deles, sem dúvida era Hinata.

* * *

- "Fica tranqüila gatinha. Você vai acabar gostando." – Debochou da garota que se debatia com o máximo de força possível tentando se libertar sem sucesso, enquanto lavava suas faces com lágrimas de medo e desespero, sentindo um dos homens rasgar sua blusa a deixando com o fino sutiã rosa rendado a mostra.

- "Que gracinha. Ela se veste como uma virgenzinha." – O homem que rasgara sua blusa agora alisava a barriga da garota para provocá-la ainda mais.

**Eu sofro mais do que eu devia sofrer**

Sem poder gritar, pois o terceiro elemento a matinha agora com a boca tapada por uma de suas mãos, e já perdendo as forças, a única coisa que Hinata conseguia fazer era rezar, não era de seu feitio, aliás, não era um costume seu, mas desde que conhecera o Padre Uzumaki, amor de sua vida, as coisas dentro e fora dela pareciam mudar cada vez mais.

- "TIREM SUAS MÃOS SUJAS DELA." – O rapaz corria em direção aos três homens furioso, revoltado com a cena que acabar de presenciar.

Ver Hinata ali sendo molestada daquela força, chorando, indefesa. Aquilo fez nascer dentro dele um sentimento quase que desconhecido, o ódio, puro e ardente, pulsando em suas veias, entorpecendo seus sentidos e fazendo a razão ser esquecida.

Agiu num impulso, socou o primeiro, que se aproximou para evitar que ele os impedisse, e o derrubou com a força do golpe. O segundo foi mais difícil era bem mais forte e maior que o outro. O primeiro golpe partiu deste, acertando em cheio o rosto do padre, que só conseguiu se livrar do indivíduo com um perfeito chute em seus países baixos.

Já o último abandonara Hinata a fugira desesperado ao ver que seus companheiros também corriam pelas ruas quase vazias do lugar, fugindo da surra que viria se não desistissem do tal ato.

Hinata caiu no chão de joelhos, ainda chorando assustada com o quase estupro que teria acontecido não fosse à intervenção de seu salvador, o Padre, e amado, Uzumaki. A reação mais natural e imediata foi a de tentar se cobrir com as próprias mãos, o que a blusa, agora rasgada, já não podia esconder.

A única coisa que o rapaz pode fazer abraçá-la com força, com vontade, chorando junto dela, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando-os num gesto amoroso, não gentil, mas amoroso. Soltou-a por alguns instantes ajudando-a a se levantar e tomando seu corpo nos braços, caminhou rumo a capela novamente.

* * *

Depois de lhe oferecer um copo de água e um cobertor para a garota, se sentou ao lado dela no banco a puxando para perto e aninhando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Afagou novamente os cabelos da mesma que ainda chorava, não com a mesma intensidade, pois agora estava um pouco mais calma.

- "Me perdoe por não ter chegado antes. Me perdoe por tê-la deixado sozinha. Eu devia tê-la encontrado antes, devia ter evitado..."

Ele estava chorando, ela podia perceber por sua voz rouca e suas palavras pronunciadas sem a mesma força e confiança de sempre, estavam trêmulas demais para não estar chorando. O único gesto que conseguiu fazer foi o de retribuir o abraço que a confortara naquele momento de dificuldade, abraçou-o com todo o seu amor, sem se conter, sem pensar na condição vocacional dele, sem pensar em mais nada.

**Mas não posso dizer que eu não sou feliz**

E então ele a copiou, num abraço tão cheio de amor quanto o dela, não podia mais negar, estava mais do que evidente aquilo que sentia por ela, mesmo que, se não fosse pelo momento, talvez jamais demonstrasse aquilo de novo.

* * *

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

A gente acabou adormecendo ali naquele banco, na mesma posição desconfortavelmente reconfortante, pois a dor nas costas que nos atacou na manhã seguinte não podia superar a felicidade de estarmos tão perto, abraçados, sentindo o corpo, a respiração, os batimentos um do outro.

Mas quando acordamos toda a fantasia de meus sonhos se desfez ao perceber que a possibilidade de finalmente ter uma chance com ele sumira junto com aquele sorriso que me atordoava só de pensar, ele estava sério e se deteve em apenas perguntar se eu estava mesmo bem, só por desencargo de consciência, e a se oferecer para me acompanhar até o carro.

Aquilo doeu mais do que mil flechadas atravessando meu coração. Como ele podia agir daquela forma, depois da noite que havíamos tido até ali? Quer dizer, não havia acontecido nada demais além de afagos nos meus cabelos, um abraço e uma gostosa noite de sono num banco de capela, mas já era suficiente para ele poder enxergar o que estava acontecendo bem diante dos nossos olhos.

Eu o amava, fato, e ele sentia algo por mim, evidente. Então porque toda essa frieza, essa distância. Foi ai que atentei para o simples e inevitável fato de que estava apaixonada por um homem nada comum, ele era um padre, não devia ser nada fácil para ele lidar com toda aquela situação. Mas meu coração, como sempre, falou, gritou muito mais alto do que minha razão, quando o vi fugindo de mim em direção a sacristia.

- "EU TE AMO." – Fizeram-se alguns minutos de silêncio até que ele quebrasse o silêncio perturbador que me afligia e finalmente me respondesse, infelizmente da pior forma.

- "Vá embora Senhorita Hin..."

- "EU, EU TE..." – Insisti avançando alguns passos na direção dele.

- "Vá embora, por favor." – E dessa vez quem avançou foi ele, segurando meu braço e me encaminhando até a porta da capela. Me segurava com força, não me machucava, mas a brutalidade daquele ato me fez desabar novamente em lágrimas enquanto persistia com a minha confissão.

- "Mas eu te amo, não posso viver sem você. Por favor me..."

- "ME OUÇA!" – E o grito dele me paralisou. – "SOU UM PADRE. NÃO POSSO ME APAIXONAR. NÃO TENTE ME CONFUNDIR. NÃO TENTE ME ENGANAR. ESTOU CONVICTO DA MINHA VOCAÇÃO. SE AFASTE DE MIM, ENTENDEU?"

- "EU TE AMO. SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE, SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE O QUANTO ESTÁ SENDO DIFÍCIL..."

- "DIFÍCIL O QUE? UMA MULHER COMO VOCÊ, RICA, BEM SUCEDIDA, TEM TUDO O QUE QUER, FAZ O QUE DÁ NA CABEÇA, ATÉ SE APROVEITAR DA FRAQUESA DOS OUTROS PARA SE DIVERTIR. PESSOAS COMO VOCÊ NÃO RECONHECERIAM O AMOR NEM QUE ESTIVESSE A UM PALMO DO SEU PRÓPRIO NARIZ QUE É O ÚNICO LUGAR PARA ONDE VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR ACOSTUMADA A OLHAR." – Aquilo soou tão duro e frio que pensei ter perdido de vez meu coração naquele momento. Ele me fitava com desprezo, como se eu fosse um saco de lixo, algo podre e sem valor algum. – "Vá embora." – Pediu novamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao altar.

- "Não posso ir... Eu, eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar com você."

**Eu não posso dizer que eu não queria estar aqui**

- "Sinto muito senhorita, mas tenho que deixá-la agora. A missa vai começar daqui a meia hora e..." – Ignorou cada palavra dita por mim. Era como se de repente tivesse ficado surdo, ou eu tivesse ficado muda. Como ele podia ser tão frio quando eu estava ali, parada, chorando, implorando pelo amor dele.

**Pois aqui... Aqui você está**

- "Então eu vou ficar e te ouvir. Vou me sentar aqui e só saio daqui quando você decidir me ouvir." – Voltei a caminhar na direção dele.

**E onde você estiver... É o meu lugar**

- "Será que você não consegue ver o que está fazendo?" – Voltou a me fitar, mas dessa vez sua expressão não era de desprezo, e sim de compaixão. – "Está se pegando em algo que não pode ter, está se segurando em algo que não pode protegê-la. Não pode entregar seus sentimentos a um alguém que jamais irá lhe corresponder. Não posso, nem quero outra vida para mim. Minha vida é minha vocação, esse é meu caminho, e nele não tem lugar para esse tipo de amor."

Aquilo foi demais para meu coração já despedaçado, corri feito louca da capela para a rua onde encontrei meu carro e, já de posse da minha bolsa, adentrei no mesmo e fugi dali completamente desnorteada.

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram a única coisa que soube dele foi sobre sua viagem à Itália. Shikamaru tinha comentado algo sobre ele ir visitar os pais que moravam em Gênova, mas depois do "fora" que eu tinha levado, preferi não entrar em detalhes para não me torturar ainda mais com o assunto.

Dois dias antes do casamento Temari, depois do ensaio do casamento e de ter visto de relance meu amor completamente platônico do outro lado da rua conversando com seus fiéis, decidi conversar com minha amiga e pedir que ela me perdoasse, pois não iria mais ser sua madrinha.

A notícia magoou a pobrezinha, mas a pior parte foi dizer a ela que, além de não ser madrinha do casal, também não iria à festa, para evitar um possível encontro com o "meu padre".

Temari se conformou um pouco quando contei toda a verdade por trás do motivo que me impedia de entrar naquela capela, ela própria me aconselhou a não ir, a me afastar daquele amor proibido.

Das semanas depois do casamento, sem ter ao menos parabenizado os noivos, pois os mesmos ainda estavam em lua-de-mel, sentindo-me cada vez mais incapaz de continuar resistindo à dor de amar e não ser amada, de ir espiá-lo escondida apenas pelo vidro fumê do meu carro, rezando para que ele não me visse ali... Depois de dias trancada em casa, de noites de insônia, de um mês de agonia, Kiba, um de meus amigos, conseguiu me tirar de casa e me levar para passear-distrair.

Mas o passeio não durou muito e foi acabar logo no hospital, onde deu entrada com uma forte anemia que me deixou internada por uma semana. E depois dessa outras internações vieram, hora por não ter me alimentado direito, hora por não estar dormindo direito, etc. E assim foram os dois últimos meses da minha vida.

* * *

• **Hospital de Longville** • _Uma semana antes do "livro"_

- "Tadinha da Hinata. Ela ta definhando aos poucos sem que a gente possa fazer nada Shikamaru." – Hinata ouviu a voz baixa de Temari enquanto despertava de um longo sono em mais uma internação. Fingiu ainda estar dormindo para evitar qualquer tipo de conversa.

- "Fique tranqüila meu amor. Tudo vai se resolver, você verá." – Parecia estar como sempre calmo, despreocupado.

- "Como posso ficar tranqüila com a minha amiga residindo num hospital? Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela foi internada. E o Naruto já sabe o que está acontecendo? Onde ele está? Porque não faz nada a respeito?" – Temari chorava, estava perceptivelmente arrasada.

- "Fique calma por favor! O Naruto está na Europa resolvendo uns problemas. Logo que ele chegar daremos um jeito de resolver tudo isso. Prometo que vamos ajudar Hinata."

* * *

　　　　　 　 　　　　 **POV**'s Hinata

Ontem, no limite do que podia suportar, corri para a capela para procurá-lo, ele não estava lá, Havia outro padre em seu lugar, as beatas disseram, o Padre Uzumaki estava na Europa, como Temari havia dito aquele dia no hospital.

Tomada por incontrolável dor e certa do que faria com a minha vida agora que já estava mais do que entendido que ele não me queria e que jamais iria me querer, resolvi me confessar antes de dar o rumo final ao drama pessoal que estava vivendo durantes os últimos seis meses.

Depois resolvi tomar meu último porre, só pra tomar coragem e acabar de vez com aquela dor insuportável que preenchia cada lacuna do meu coração. Já bêbada, sai cambaleando pelas ruas do centro até ser encontrada por quem menos esperava, era Sakura Haruno, mais uma de minhas amigas.

Ela me recolheu e me levou para casa e, após uma chuveirada gelada e de cuidar de mim, mesmo eu tendo vomitado o resto da noite, ainda fez um café bem gostoso pela manhã, antes de me deixar sozinha e ir trabalhar.

Aquela noite de sono foi à responsável pela idéia de escrever essas "memórias" antes de dar fim a minha dor e solidão. Passei o dia na frente do computador digitando cada letra, cada frase, cada memória, cada sentimento nessas linhas mal escritas que provavelmente ninguém irá ler. Ainda mais por estar incompleta, pois como já expliquei no início, não posso dar um fim a minha própria história, visto que daqui a alguns minutos nem estarei mais aqui para fazer qualquer coisa.

Então acho que é a hora de nos despedirmos, seja lá você quem for. Nessas últimas linhas de meus pensamentos quero deixar bem claro que estou morrendo por amor, por amar alguém que desejei com todas as minhas forças, que foi responsável pelo meu despertar para as coisas mais bonitas e significativas da vida, portanto, não o culpem por nada disso. Ele não tem culpa de eu ser fraca a ponto de desistir de viver e lutar para continuar existindo.

Só aqueles que já amaram compreenderão a minha dor. Só aqueles que já se entregaram de corpo e alma a uma paixão sem nem ao menos terem sido tocados pelas mãos de seu amado. Somente aqueles que experimentaram o amargor de amar sem ser amado, e continuar amando, e insistindo, e sonhando, e lutando, mesmo ante a derrota evidente de seus sentimentos, somente esses é que podem me entender, pelo menos um pouco.

* * *

**_* A partir daqui Hinata não narra mais a própria história. O fatos acontecidos serão narrados por mim, a autora :)_**

Subiu as escadas que davam até o térreo do prédio. Estava decidida a acabar logo com tudo aquilo, com toda a dor que dominava seu coração.

**E se eu pudesse fazer**

Vinte e dois andares a separavam do capítulo final. Vinte dois andares em que seu corpo cairia rumo ao solo duro e frio onde se chocaria finalizando tragicamente sua história. Sentiria o vento gelado e cortante daquela noite sem estrelas e sem lua, enquanto o corpo despencaria rapidamente como a sensação reconfortante de poder voar como os pássaros, como se tivesse asas por um alguns breves segundos.

E depois do ato final daquele drama, a chuva viria lavar o sangue, banhando a calçada cinzenta da rua que testemunharia o fim de sua tão sofrida vida.

**O mundo inteiro saber**

**o quanto é difícil ser eu**

Aproximou-se do para-peito do prédio e olhou para baixo observando pela última vez as pessoas que lá passavam, como formiguinhas andando na calçada sem sequer imaginar o que aconteceria em alguns instantes.

As lagrimas reprimidas vieram a tona quando a imagem do amado surgiu em sua mente com aquele sorriso que a conquistara de imediato e com os olhos azuis vibrantes que a enredaram e a encaminharam para sua própria destruição.

**Ninguém iria falar  
Quero estar no seu lugar**

Era agora. Agora ou nunca. Respirou fundo para ganhar coragem e se deu o primeiro passo em direção a...

**Aqui na minha pele**

- HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
- N-Naruto-kun. – Não podia ser, não era possível. Lá estava ele a alguns metros de distancia correndo em sua direção. Retirava com dificuldade a batina negra que usava sempre para cobrir seu corpo.  
- EU TE AMO.

**Pois aqui...**

Ela correu em direção ao amado e os dois se chocaram num abraço forte e cheio de paixão. Os dois choravam abraçados sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração um do outro. Ele a soltou aos poucos e os dois passaram a se fitar enquanto ele afagava os cabelos dela com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas... – Ela rompeu o silêncio. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, tanta coisa a dizer. – Por que está aqui? E a sua voc...  
- Eu larguei tudo. Tudo por você. Não posso viver sem você. Preciso ficar ao seu lado. Eu te amo Hinata.

**Aqui você está**

- Então..

- Eu posso viver os desígnios de Deus mesmo estando ao seu lado. Meu amor continuara sendo o mesmo por ele, só mudarei a forma de vivê-lo, amarei a Deus te amando, te protegendo, sendo feliz e fazendo a feliz ao meu lado.

- Naruto, eu...

- Não. Não diga nada. Apenas me responda. Quer casar comigo?

**E onde você estiver...**

- S-Sim. – E um longo e apaixonado beijo aconteceu, sem medo, sem pudor, com todo o amor que sentiam sendo demonstrado através desse simples ato. Então a chuva chegou, as pequenas gotas tocaram seus copos, e logo despencaram todas de uma vez os molhando por completo. Mas isso não os impediu, continuaram a se beijar até que o ar lhes faltasse e tivessem de se afastar.

- EU TE AMO HINATA. – Gritou o mais alto que pode, com os braços estendidos como se pedisse um novo abraço.

- EU TE AMO NARUTO. – Repetiu o gesto do amado e correu de encontro a ele dando-lhe um forte abraço. E assim ficaram por um tempo sem fim, abraçados sobre a chuva, a mesma chuva que molha a terra seca e faz brotar nela a esperança e a vida.

**É o meu luga**


End file.
